How Things Go
by ForTheWin04
Summary: She felt safe in his arms. Everything about this felt so right to Sam. But she knew Freddie was hugging her out of pity, or sympathy. Not because he loved her back. SEDDIE, SMALL CREDDIE ONE-SHOT - During iSYL


**Takes place somewhere in iSaved Your Life, after Carly and Freddie have gotten together – but before he talked to Sam in the hall about bacon. Alright? Coolieoh. **

**How Things Go**

_By ForTheWin04_

Carly Shay had fallen. After years of rejection – one taco truck later – she had fallen. For Freddie Benson. And the fact that Sam was about to tamper into her best friends relationship was unbearable. But she didn't find it fair that Carly got him. Sam had been in love with him from the day they met and it just wasn't fair that Carly got him when she didn't even want him in the first place. I guess that's why Sam should've spoken up when she had the chance. But what difference would it have made! Freddie has always loved Carly. Carly has never wanted Freddie. It was easy as that. But now, she's created a love triangle. Carly and Sam both liked Freddie, and Freddie liked Carly. Okay, so maybe it's not that triangular. And, neither one of the other parties knew Sam was even in this triangle. So she screwed herself over from the day she first called Freddie a dork.

So she surprised her self when she phoned Freddie. She surprised herself when she told him he needed to talk, and when he agreed to come over. Her fingers were still shaking when she hit the end button on her phone. What had she done? How could she tell Freddie how she felt – how she's _always _felt? Was she going to say those three little words that were so overused, but surprisingly fitting? Or maybe she could –

"Hey Sam."

She swallowed and walked towards him. The wood of the deck beneath her feet creaked as she made her way over to the awaiting tech-producer. "Hi Fredifer."

"What...what did you wanna talk about?" He asked as he made his way up the porch steps on his crutches.

Sam felt her cheeks fill with colour, and she looked down at her feet. She wondered if she could continue.

"D-Do you remember when Missy came?" Sam asked. "And, tried to steal Carly away?"

Freddie blinked. "Yeah?"

"And I came to you for help. And you didn't believe me?"

"Sam I-"

"And then you won that cruise." Sam continued.

"Yeah but, what does this have to do with anything?" Freddie asked.

"Why'd you give it away for me?" She asked.

"Sam you know I..." Freddie started, but suddenly stopped.

Sam lifted her head and looked into those damn brown eyes.

"You had stated earlier that week that I wasn't your friend."

"Yeah, but -"

"What about that time we made a bet that I couldn't insult you for a week? And to break me, you suggested I kiss you. Why would you use that certain tactic to make me insult you?"

Sam took at deep breath and waited for a reply. When one didn't come, she continued. "Or if you hated me so much, then why _would_ you kiss me?"

Freddie look at the blond, astonished. _This cannot not be happening to me._

"Or when you were so sure that I was Melanie, you would ask her out. Or when you started getting stronger, you'd still let me win when we would fight. Or always being there for me even when I was terrible to you! And never give up on me! And everything! Why would you do any of these things...?"

"I was just being a good friend, Sam!" Freddie told her.

"But suggesting I kiss you, or asking out people that look like me? Why would you do anything thing that made me think that you felt that same way?"

"The same way?" Freddie said, stepping back.

"You know, I can't stand you sometimes! It's just like everything I do, you are always around! Because you have to follow Carly around like some kind of lost puppy, and I have to suffer! I have to see you two together all the time...and...and I still want to be with you! And you know I can't even help it anymore. But I have no power over what you do, and who you fall in love with but I wish you could see that Carly would never have wanted you if you didn't save her life! She still would've been rejecting you. And maybe that's the way it's supposed to be!"

When Sam had pictured the moment she'd finally tell Freddie how she felt, she was always strong and went straight to the facts – now you listen here Fredweird! I like you, and that's that! – but it wasn't really like that. She felt _weak. _And she hated feeling weak.

She had also expected Freddie to say something poetic and sweet and she would finally feel that freedom that she's needed.

But this is what she got instead: "I can't deal with this right now!"

Freddie turned to leave and marched down the steps of the porch, well the best you could with crutches. Sam felt tears burning in her eyes but promised herself not to cry. "She doesn't really love you!"

Freddie turned back towards Sam. "What?"

"Carly, she doesn't really love you. She only _thinks _that she does. Because you saved her life." Sam told him.

"No, you're lying."

"I am not! I know Carly better than anyone! Her feelings and...she's never liked you until now! Coincidence?"

"Whatever Sam." Freddie said.

"So what now, you're just gonna run away?" Sam asked, more quite.

"I don't know what you expect me to do, Sam."

Sam walked down the porch steps until she was face-to-face with him. "Try."

"Sam, this is just a lot to deal with. I mean you're like my best friend and..."

"I get it." Sam interrupted.

Freddie half smiled. "I'm sorry." He offered.

"It's fine." She lied.

Freddie wrapped his arms around her, and gave her a hug. His crutches fell to the ground but Sam kept him supported.

She felt safe in his arms. Everything about this felt so right to Sam. But she knew Freddie was hugging her out of pity, or sympathy. Not because he loved her back.

"Sam," Freddie whispered. "I can't be with you."

"I know." Sam whispered back.

"Let's just see how things go with Carly, okay?"

Sam closed her eyes tight. "Alright."

Sam pulled away from the hug but left her hands on Freddie's shoulders. She leaned towards him and quickly kissed his cheek.

Freddie grabbed his crutches and waved good-bye awkwardly to Sam, before limping away. Sam sat down on her porch steps, not sure what to think about what just happened.

Sam had a feeling she wouldn't see Freddie for a while. It would be weird around him now, with him knowing that she was in love with him. That would sure change things up. But Sam was use to coming in second to Carly. It's just the way things were.

Little did she know that later that night Freddie was going to break-up with Carly – because after all you can't love someone just because they saved your life.

But Freddie knew Sam was in love with him. And you know what...he was okay with it. Because as hard as it is, you can't fight it...especially with Sam in the fight.

**I hope you liked it. Review, maybe? Please?**

**Oh, and I'll be updating iLove Your Costar soon. **


End file.
